


Living Hell

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bullying, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Protective Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So manz was craving some crowley x reader (well actually it was mark sheppard x reader, but there's barely any of that) and I realised that there's very little just fluff - a lot of it is dark and nsfw (which is fine, I just wanted a change)Anyway, let me know if you like it and follow me on tumblr for more fics/updates @brokencasbutt67-writer
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & Reader, Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/Reader, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Living Hell

College is hell for students – deadlines, no money and no sleep make it impossible for most. Being bullied only makes it worse for you. You don’t know _when_ it started, or what causes it, but still it happens every single day.

There are friendship groups everywhere in life, but the groups in this college are just… bitchy. Crowley is the only reason that you’re still here. He’s so proud of you – going out to educate yourself when you could very easily just resign yourself to the hunting life. If not for Crowley, you probably wouldn’t still be here, Crowley has always encouraged you to do what you love and pursue your dreams.

Days like today make you want to just give up on those dreams though. It started early this morning – depression was hitting strong before you’d even awoken and Crowley couldn’t be by your side, something about a hunt or something, you were slightly otherwise occupied when he told you – he seemed to tell you that he’d be away in the middle of sex.

So instead of laying with Crowley, like you often would, you had a quick shower and dragged yourself to college, where you just get insulted every single minute.

_It’s a living hell, but you’re in love with the devil._

Your phone rings as you begin walking towards the lunch hall. It’s Crowley, and almost immediately you smile as you answer the call.   
  
“Hello darling” Crowley’s gruff voice fills your ears, calming the raging storm inside of you.   
“Hey babe” You say, shifting to sit on a bench.   
“How have you been?” Crowley asks, somewhere in the background you can hear Dean.   
“Honestly… horrible. I had a bad night, had no sleep and it’s as though it’s _bully me_ day at college” You admit, fiddling with the ring on the chain around your neck.   
“I’m sorry, dove. I’ll be home soon” Crowley says, he sounds upset.   
“I know, soon can’t come quick enough for me though” You whisper – though you know he’ll hear it all the same. _He hears everything that you say._

“Look what the cat dragged out” A voice behind you makes you flinch, as if by habit. It’s the same group as it always is. You don’t know what caused it, they just set their targets onto you on your first day and ever since, they’ve made your life a shit-pit.   
  
“Sorry Crowley, I’ll see you soon yeah?” You say softly.   
“What’s going on?” He asks, hearing the commotion that surrounds you. There are taunts, snide comments and probably more, though you’re not listening to them. You’re caught between listening to Crowley and trying not to cry.   
“Just the usual, don’t worry babe. How far away are you guys?” You ask, trying to dodge the inevitable conversation.   
“We’re due back… now” He says, and you can hear Dean’s cursing in the background about being transported – he’s never liked that. A small smile graces your face.   
“I’ll see you back at home tonight then, I love you,” You say softly.   
“Ooh, is that the fake boyfriend?” One of the girls says while grabbing your phone from your hand.

Before you can do anything, Crowley is standing before you, his eyes flashing red to scare the girls, any other side effects are just a benefit, in his opinion.   
“Excuse me, ladies, I believe you have something that doesn’t belong to you” Crowley says. He takes your phone from their hands, smirking at their stunned expressions. He gives you your phone back, cupping your cheek as he kisses you gently. Your hands slide to his waist as the kiss deepens. The girls behind you both are talking again, as per usual. You’re not listening to what they say though, you’re much more focussed on the man in front of you. Your backpack slips down your arm, hitting the floor with a thud.

Eventually, you and Crowley part. A smile graces his face, and you can’t help but mirror it. He kisses you again, though it’s a peck rather than something more. _You are in public, after all._  
“What time do you finish?” Crowley asks, his hand still cupping your cheek.   
“Two – one more class today” You murmur. Crowley smiles softly, kissing you again. The girls behind you are snickering again, but you’re not entirely paying attention to them.

“He’s like, old enough to be your father. I bet you paid him – no one would want a fat ass like you” They say, though the anger that fills Crowley’s eyes when he turns to face them quickly makes them stop from letting out any more insults. They’re all stuck on the spot, through a demonic miracle that they won’t know about. You watch on as Crowley circles them, with anger radiating from him.  
“Excuse me ladies, I’m not sure if you’re aware. You’re being rather rude at the moment; would you mind running along? I’m sure there’s a one-inch wonder waiting for you somewhere” He growls. You take Crowley’s hand in your own when one of them dares to open their mouth. They quickly realise it’s for the best not to say anything, and after a moment, Crowley lets the girls leave.

“Darling, I love you so very much” He murmurs, pressing his forehead against your own. You lift your hand to hold his. Crowley smiles, the smile that he reserves only for you.  
“I can skip this afternoon, Crowley, I kinda just want to go back to bed” You admit, blinking away tears as the depression washes over you again.   
“Come then, my dear. We can do whatever that you want to do” Crowley promises, squeezing your hand. You smile while lifting your backpack, though Crowley takes it and carries it as you both walk towards the car.

“Has Dean been sat watching everything that just happened?” You ask, noting Dean is staring right back at you.   
“Ah, yes. I advised that he didn’t get out while we were dealing with those… _delightful_ ladies. It would be less than pleasant” Crowley explains. You smile softly, resting against him as you make your way back to the car. You climb into the back of Baby, with Crowley shifting to lay on the bench beside you.

The journey back to the bunker is the same as it always is – though this time you’re curled close to Crowley on the back seats of Baby. His fingers are stroking through your hair.

Entering the bunker, Crowley takes your hand as you both walk towards your bedroom.

It looks exactly how it did when you left this morning. Clothing is strewn around from the night that Crowley left – you haven’t done much since he left. Depression comes in waves, and when Crowley is around, you at least have someone to take your mind off of it for a while, being alone makes it that much harder to deal with. Your bag hits the floor with a thud and you’re turning into Crowley’s arms, hugging him tightly. He lifts you into his arms, holding you equally tightly as he walks you towards the bed. You curl around each other; the duvet falls over you both and it feels like you’re home again.


End file.
